Graduation
by Emerald's Vengeance on.Shadows
Summary: Graduation can be hard. You have to move, and go to a new school. but you'll still have friends. Friends forever...


Graduation

**I DO NOT own Pokemon! (If I did, May would still be in the show!) ^^**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25?_

The girl's cheeks were flushed, and she smiled softly to the crowd.

"I welcome you all to the class of 2010's graduation."

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

"Some people think life will be great and easy, in college, no parents, no guidance… Though, the truth is you'll always have guidance, and your parents, even if you don't want it… So you'll just have to deal with it." Her eyelashes fluttered, and she nervously smiled at her fellow graduating students.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

"Many of us probably won't see each other after college starts. We won't have any more high school parties, with our old friends. No, we'll be with new friends. But some of us are going to stay together. We'll be friends forever…" The girl's sapphire blue eyes stared at a group of people, and a boy with red eyes gave her a thumbs up signal.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

The girl gave a fanged smile, remembering that special night in June, with him…

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

She then looked at her other grinning friends, remembering their nights, playing all sorts of daring games… Together…

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

"I hope that all of us will look back, back to high school, and still be able to remember our friends, our teachers, our loves…" She smiled shyly, as everyone nodded and grinned. A pig-tailed, blue haired girl smiled, and a black haired boy in a cap whistled.

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

A blue eyed, brown haired girl giggled, along with a blonde girl, nodding with the crowd.

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

"Think carefully, how do you want to live your life? What job are you going to apply for, and how are you going to survive?" A red haired boy's eye twitched as a green-eyed boy glared at the giggling girls.

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

"And the faithful friends will pick you up when you fall down, so don't let go of them so quickly, even if they're going to a different college."

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

"So, even if you have a hard time, think carefully, what will your parents think? Or your old and new teachers, but most importantly, what about your friends?"

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

"My name is Sapphire, and I wish you good luck…" The said girl gave everyone a toothy grin, before walking off stage.

**FIN**

**g****ee, I hope that was okay~ ^^**

**So, review~! Please tell me if you hated it, and why~! Pretty please~? ^^**


End file.
